The Dragon Stone
by A Sapphire Rose
Summary: There is an ancient legend of a powerful jewel that could hold much power. The Huntsclan is after it in hopes of getting rid of magical creatures once and for all. It’s up to Jake,Rose and some old friends to prevent this.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dragon Stone**

Summary: There is an ancient legend of a powerful jewel that could hold much power. The Huntsclan is after it in hopes of getting rid of magical creatures once and for all. It's up to Jake and Rose to prevent this.

**I do not own American Dragon Jake Long.**

**Here is my newest ADJL story! It's not the sequel in case you're wondering. I'm having a little writer's block so instead I will write this. I hope you all like it and reply. No Flames. Advice is welcomed though.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

"I can't wait till spring break!" Jake said happily as he and his friends headed home from school. "Not only do we have a week of no school but we have a vacation to Hawaii! It's about time the am drag got a day off!"

Trixie shrugged. "It sounds like fun but knowing Rottwood he will probably be babysitting us the whole time."

"Yeah like that's going to happen! He's probably going to get hurt again. Besides it is a free trip to Hawaii." Jake protested.

"Ahh Hawaii…a place with sun, freedom and hot girls." Spud added dreamily. Trixie frowned and hit him on the head.

He rubbed the back of his head. "What's the matter with you?" He said annoyed.

Trixie rolled her eyes. "You're just going to follow Stacy around like a love struck puppy dog aren't you! It gets old after awhile Spudinski. Especially, since she doesn't even like you. Why do you think she runs away if you get within a few feet from her?"

Spud smiled. "I know she's just playing hard to get. How can she resist me?"

Trixie grumbled annoyed.

"Guys chill okay? I want to have fun not have to worry about some stupid squabble you two are having." Jake said with a sigh.

Trixie and Spud scowled at each other but nodded in agreement.

Jake opened the door to Lao Shi's shop. Since it was Friday, he had to practice his dragon training.

"Yo, Gramps! I'm here!" Jake called into the shop.

Lao Shi walked in. He seemed strangely worried about something but Jake and his friends didn't notice.

"Hello Young Dragon. Are you ready to begin training?" He asked politely.

Jake grinned. "I was born ready Gramps. Dragon Up!" He quickly turned into a bright red dragon.

Fu walked into the room. "Hey Gramps I think I found a clue." He said as he stared into a book.

Lao Shi turned his attention to the dog immediately. "Did you find out what they are after?" He asked concerned.

Fu dog shrugged. "No but I'm looking into a bunch of magical items found in the area. One of them has to be it."

Lao Shi furrowed his brow with worry. "This does not look good."

Jake waited impatiently. "Yo G are you ready or what?"

At the sound of Jake's voice, Lao Shi remembered his grandson was in the room.

"I am sorry Jake. Before you came here I was researching what the Huntsclan is after. There is a lot of activity and they haven't been searching for the skulls. I'm worried they are after something worse." Lao Shi explained.

"Say what? Are you sure it's not just a false alarm?" Jake protested.

"I am quite certain. That's why I want you to be on full alert." Lao Shi said seriously.

"Gramps I'm going on Vacation soon to Hawaii! I've been looking forward to this all year!" Jake protested.

Fu Dog looked thoughtful.

Finally after a moment he said. "Gramps the rumors do say that's where the Huntsclan will strike next. If Jake goes he can keep an eye on things there."

"Please Gramps? I will scour every island if I have too!" Jake begged.

"Yeah, and Jake needs to have a little fun once in awhile. Aren't there some child labor laws in this city or something?" Trixie added.

Lao Shi sighed. It was against his better judgment but Fu dog did have a point.

"Very well Jake. You may go. Just let me know if there is anything suspicious there. And don't just goof off! You're there to do your job as the American Dragon."

Jake grinned and started to dance happily around the room. "Oh yeah! I'm going! I'm going to Hawaii!"

"I suggest you go home and get some rest young dragon. You have a long day tomorrow. I suppose we can post pone today's training till when you get back. This is the only time I will allow this keep in mind." Lao Shi said as he rubbed his temples.

"You got it G!" Jake said happily. Together he and his friends headed home.

When they were gone Lao Shi turned to Fu dog.

"Do you think he is ready? If the Huntsclan is doing what I think there doing Jake could have his hands full. I won't be able to help him."

Fu Dog smiled. "He may be young but the kid's got guts and talent."

Lao Shi sighed. "I just hope you are right."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dragon Stone**

Summary: There is an ancient legend of a powerful jewel that could hold much power. The Huntsclan is after it in hopes of getting rid of magical creatures once and for all. It's up to Jake and Rose to prevent this.

**What's up? Here is the new chapter. Sorry it's short. Please read and review but no flames.**

**I don't own American Dragon Jake Long.**

**Chapter 2:**

Rose sighed as she packed her bags for the trip. Luckily Huntsmaster had agreed she could go. It was strange though. Usually he wanted her to stay home and help him on his hunts.

_I know the Huntsmaster is up to something. Ever since the academy he has been watching my every move. _She thought as she packed away her clothes.

"Huntsgirl where are you?" Her uncle demanded when he got home.

"I'm in my room Master. I'm packing my things for the trip tomorrow." Rose answered.

Her uncle marched into the room. His dragon skull helmet was already on as was the Huntsclan uniform.

"Huntsgirl have you heard of The Dragon Stone?" He briskly asked.

Rose looked at him with a puzzled frown. "No…is it important."

"Yes. It may have more power then all the Aztec skulls combined. If it is used properly, of course, it can get rid of magical creatures once in for all." Huntsmaster said.

Rose looked thoughtful for a moment. "Master, why is it called The Dragon Stone if it can kill magical creatures. I thought dragons were supposed to protect them."

"The dragons created the stone to do good but it can be reversed. It was originally built to protect the creatures and help keep them hidden from humans. It was damaged a few hundred years ago but still has great power. That's why we can see the creatures." Huntsman explained.

Rose nodded understandingly. "Where is It Master? When are we going to go after it?"

Huntsman looked amused when she said this. "We aren't going after it. You are. The stone is conveniently in Hawaii. The place you are going if I remember correctly."

"Me? Master are you sure I can do it? I mean what if I fail?" Rose stuttered.

Huntsman looked at her through his mask with his eyes glowing.

"If you fail then don't bother coming back here. It would be considered treason and you know the price of that."

Rose bowed her head. "I will do my best Master."

The Huntsmaster nodded and left the room. As soon as he was gone Rose collapsed on her bed.

Tears started streaming down her cheeks.

_Why did he have to ruin the only chance for a good time? I can't bring back the stone. It would kill Jake and all the others!_ She thought sadly.

_Life is not fair. Why can't I be in a world where Jake is normal and there is no Huntsclan?!_

Meanwhile the Huntsman went into his study. Number 58 stood waiting with a scowl on his face.

"Why did you send her there? She is going to fail and you know it!" He muttered angrily.

Huntsmaster turned to his apprentice. "That is what I'm expecting her to do. It's time to see where her loyalties lie. That's why I want you to follow her."

Number 58 grinned evilly. "I will Master. Should I contact you if she fails?"

Huntsmaster nodded. "Of course. Now I expect you to book your flight. Number 58… make sure you don't loose her. I want to know exactly what my niece is up to."

Number 58 bowed his head and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dragon Stone**

Summary: There is an ancient legend of a powerful jewel that could hold much power. The Huntsclan is after it in hopes of getting rid of magical creatures once and for all. It's up to Jake and Rose to prevent this.

**What's up! I have a new chapter for you! Thanks to Loli the Experiment Empress for the awesome idea of putting Lilo and Stitch into the story. Just keep in mind that Rose never met Lilo. Sorry this chapter is so short.**

**I don't own American Dragon or Lilo and Stitch. **

**Chapter 3:**

"Are you sure you have everything Jake?" His mom asked concerned. Jake rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Yah mom I'm fine! Just let me get to the plane."

Mrs. Long's eyes held worry.

"I don't know. I don't like my little boy on the other side of the country. Make sure you call every night and don't forget to where clean under where!" She called out.

Jake blushed. "Mom! Chill okay! Bye. I will see you in a week or so." He waved goodbye as she drove off in her car.

Jake quickly glanced at his ticket. "4A hmm…this shouldn't be too hard to find." Jake mumbled as he carried his suitcase inside.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't little Jakey. Are you sure you are going on this trip. I heard it's only for teens not for mama's boys!" Brad said loudly between laughs.

Jake balled his fists up in anger. His face was red from blushing. Before he could do anything though, a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Jake…He is not worth it." Rose said soothingly. Jake's mood switched immediately. His eyes that once held anger were replaced with joy and love.

"Hi Rose! You're coming to Hawaii too?" He asked happily.

Rose smiled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Her mood changed though when she remembered what the Huntsman had told her. She whispered in his ear. "Jake, the Huntsclan ordered me to find a dragon stone. If I don't get it he will…"

His eyes opened in surprise. "Really? On your vacation? That's beyond harsh! Wait…did you say the Dragon Stone?"

Rose nodded and her blue eyes held confusion. "Yes. Do you know of it?"

"G is all worried about it. He says it has enough power to wipe out magical creatures for good! It's some where on the Hawaiian Islands. I wouldn't have gone on this trip if it wasn't for the coincidence." Jake explained.

Rose furrowed her brows with worry. "Do you know where this stone is?"

Jake shook his head. "Though I have a friend that could help us. Lilo is a great tracker since she is a native Hawaiian girl. Also she has this freakish blue dog. He is a tough fighter but he obeys Lilo for some reason."

Rose narrowed her eyes at the mention of Lilo. "When did you meet her Jake?" She asked trying to hide any jealousy in her voice.

"Uhh…awhile back. Gramps had mentioned a bunch of magical creatures were running about carefree and it was our job to see what's what. Turned out she somehow had taken my identity because she wanted to win the skateboard for someone. Of course I had to get my identity back but she lost me a mighty cool skateboard though."

Jake said when he told her the story.

"4A is now boarding. Please give your ticket to the woman at the front." A voice said over the loud speaker.

Jake turned to Rose and smiled. "Well I guess that's us." He grabbed his bags and helped Rose with hers.

She tried to be cheerful but the thought that Jake might possibly like another girl made her upset.

They handed there tickets to the counter lady and boarded the plane.

Not far away Number 58 was watching them with amused eyes. _So…that must be the American Dragon. Figures that good for nothing Huntsgirl would crush on him. Well I can't judge her since she hasn't found the stone. Not yet at least. _

"Ticket Please. Sir, your ticket please!" The woman at the counter said breaking his train of though.

He shoved the ticket into her hand and grabbed his bags.

_No matter. That dragon and his little girl friend will be mine soon._ He thought as he sat down in his seat.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dragon Stone**

Summary: There is an ancient legend of a powerful jewel that could hold much power. The Huntsclan is after it in hopes of getting rid of magical creatures once and for all. It's up to Jake and Rose to prevent this.

**

* * *

**

**Hey! What's up? Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. School has been very busy lately. The next chapter will be longer. I know this one is kind of short. Well anyway I hope you read and reply. Just no flames. Enjoy!**

**I don't own American Dragon or Lilo and Stitch. To tell you the truth I don't own a single show or episode.**

**Chapter 4:**

Not far away in a little town in Kauai a little girl named Lilo was playing with her dog. Well the dog was not really a dog, he was really the experiment 626 designed by formally evil doctor Jumba Jukeeba from another galaxy.

"Hey Stitch! Do you want to see Ghost Mummies 5 today?" The little girl asked when they got bored of playing.

"Okay. Sounds like fun." Stitch said happily.

Just then Jumba came out of the house carrying the alien computer.

"Little Girl. I have big news for you. It seems that New Yark boy, Rake has called you on primitive earth telecommunication device." He began.

Pleakley came outside and joined him shaking his head with disgust.

"Jumba! It's not New Yark, its New York! Rakes are for cleaning up tree photosynthesis producers not the name of a boy!" He said with annoyance.

Lilo looked up in surprise. "Oh yeah! I remember Jake. He was that skateboard kid I met when Morphalomew was released. Remember Stitch?"

"Ih. He's an Achi-babba." Stitch said threw nods.

"Well he is calling from you from primitive earth flying contraption. It's something important he says." Jumba said as he handed her the computer.

"Hi Jake! What's up?" Lilo said happily.

"Yo Lilo! My class and I are heading toward your island for vacation."

Lilo smiled. "Cool. Are Trixie and that potato kid coming too?"

Jake nodded. "Yep. I'm even bringing another friend. You'll get to meet Rose. As much as I wish I can have fun on this vacation, I can't."

The girl frowned in confusion. "Why not?"

"I have to find a magical jewel called the Dragon Stone. It's supposedly on your island in Hawaii. I was hopping you and Stitch could help a brother out here." Jake explained.

Lilo smiled. "Sure. I know the Island inside out and outside in. Maybe we can get one of Stitch's cousins to help us! Well I'll see you soon Jake. Bye!"

"See ya Lilo." Jake hung up his cell phone and rested on the back of his seat.

"Did it go all right? Did this Lilo character agree? Even if she did…do you think we can trust her?" Rose demanded.

Jake smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry Rose. I totally trust her. After all it's thanks to her that the magical creatures there are not causing havoc. She is helping me with my job. Besides with her help we can find that Dragon Stone no problem!"

Rose sighed. "Even if we did find it… What am I going to do about Huntsmaster? He ordered me to bring home the stone so he could kill you and the other magical creatures."

Jake put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "It will be alright Rose. We will figure out something."

Rose smiled warmly. "Well I will cross that bridge when I come to it. Right now I'm going to rest."

She cuddled in the seat holding Jake's arm. He kissed her softly on her forehead and relaxed.

Not far away Number 58 was watching the sweet moment with hatred his eyes. Just by listening to their conversation he had confirmed that the boy was the American Dragon. What's worse, they seemed to be in love.

"Yes…what will you choose Huntsgirl? Loyalty to the clan or to that revolting dragon you so happen to love?" He muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Dragon Stone**

Summary: There is an ancient legend of a powerful jewel that could hold much power. The Huntsclan is after it in hopes of getting rid of magical creatures once and for all. It's up to Jake and Rose to prevent this.

**Thank you for the nice reviews. I hope you continue liking the story. Please read and reply. No flames. Constructive civism is welcome though. I'm not afraid to improve my skill.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

The plane trip was long but when Rose and Jake woke up they found out they were in Hawaii.

Spud and Trixie had flown in another plane so they would be arriving soon. Since they won't be ariving for awhile the two teens decidede to hang out together. After all no huntsman were in sight. So Jake and Rose relaxed and admired the land around them.

All around them were flowers and trees. The airport was high on a hill so the whole island was laid before them.

"This is so beautiful!" Rose sighed. "To bad I have to worry about that stupid stone!"

"It's going to be all right. Let's go look for Lilo." Jake assured her.

They were about to sneak away from the group when Professor Rottwood blocked their path.

"And where do you think you are going?" He asked annoyed.

Jake grinned sheepishly. "Uhh…to the beach?" He lied. He knew Rottwood would get all mad at them if they visited a friend when this was supposed to be an educational field trip. He glanced at Rose hoping would help him.

Rose looked at Jake in confusion then noticed his wink. She nodded. "Yeah, Mr. I mean Professor Rottwood. It was such a long plane ride; we just want to have a little fun!"

Professor Rottwood started herding them back to the group. "There will be time for that later. Come along."

Jake growled in annoyance. "Fine…let's go Rose."

When they got to the hotel, however, their disappointment turned into amazement. It was a nice hotel complete with pool and spa.

"Maybe this trip will actually be a vacation! We can always get the stone later Jake. Let's have some fun first." Rose smiled happily.

Jake shrugged. "Sure. We got plenty of time anyway. Maybe after dinner we can go visit Lilo. Maybe she can have one of Stitch's cousins to help us."

Rose hugged him. "Thanks Jake."

As they entered the hotel they were each given hotel rooms that would have two other room mates. The boys were on one end of the hotel and the girls were on the other.

Rose carried the bag on her shoulders and headed toward her room while Jake went into his. She waved goodbye and opened the door.

Rose looked around her hotel room and saw Stacy was her room mate. "Joy." She said in a sarcastic whisper.

Rose just ignored the other girl and started unpacking her clothes.

Stacy walked over with an annoyed look on her face. "Um hello?! You're putting your junk in my dresser!" She said. Stacy tapped her foot in impatience.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Sorry to inconvenience you." She said sarcastically.

Stacy just huffed and went back to unpacking.

Rose looked out her window. Some loud boom could be heard in the distance. She turned towards Stacy who was painting her nails nearby.

"Did you hear that?" Rose asked curiously.

Stacy looked at her with a bored expression on her face. "Uh, no. It's probably nothing."

Not far away Gantu was running after another experiment. The experiment looked like a blue wolf. Longer and stronger then Stitch but still similar in his markings and other features.

"616 you will not get away this time!" Gantu yelled angrily.

The experiment just growled at him and continued running. He ran under logs and around rocks. 616 were made for such terrain and Gantu was not match for his quick paws.

After a moment the poundings have stopped and 616 looked behind him.

Gantu was gone. He was searching in another part completely unaware that 616 were behind him.

Since no one was following him, he continued on to his initial destination. When he was activated he knew what required his services.

Deep in a cave hidden from view was where he would stay. He looked back towards the whale like alien.

_Hopefully I can get their in time! _He thought with a worried frown.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Dragon Stone**

Summary: There is an ancient legend of a powerful jewel that could hold much power. The Huntsclan is after it in hopes of getting rid of magical creatures once and for all. It's up to Jake and Rose to prevent this.

* * *

**What's up? Since it is the weekend, I figure I have enough time to update. Hopefully you all still like this story. Please read and review but no flames. **

**I don't own American Dragon or Lilo and Stitch.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Rose continued looking out the window. She knew she heard something. Whatever it was Rose was determined to find out.

She quickly put the last of her stuff away then ran out towards the jungle where the sounds had come from.

Behind her another sound came. The quick beat of footsteps racing toward her. Rose turned around prepared to attack if necessary.

Her follower soon caught up and panted for breath. "Rose...please….slow down."

"Jake? What are you doing here?" Rose asked when she realized her follower was the dragon boy.

Jake smiled sheepishly. "Well I heard some strange sounds. Figured it was important and needed the am dragon's attention."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Jake, I don't need help. I can find this stone on my own. It's not like I'll give it to the Huntsclan! Come on, you should know me by now!"

The boy looked at her with his dark puppy dog eyes. "Please? I want to help. It is my mission too, you know!"

Rose turned towards the jungle. The sounds have quieted down. Finally Rose sighed. "All right but come on. I just… well I wanted too prove that I can handle stuff like this. I'm a big girl…I don't need help."

Jake nodded understandingly. "I'm not here to baby-sit you; I'm here to help because…I care about you."

"All right…we better get going." Rose said gesturing him to follow. Suddenly she faced him and asked "Oh…and Jake?"

"Hmmm?" He asked following her close behind.

Rose gave him a shy smile. "Thanks. I really do appreciate it."

He grinned happily. "Hey it's no big."

Just then strange noises came from up ahead. The two looked at each other before walking over quietly and with caution towards the sounds.

Not far away, Lilo and Stitch were deciding where to go.

"This is not fair. We know an experiment was activated…we just have no idea where he is!" Lilo said exasperatedly.

Stitch continued looking around. He twitched his ears one way then another. Finally he sat down next to Lilo.

"Ooohhh cousin lost!" He said sadly.

Lilo patted him on the head comfortingly. "Don't worry Stitch. We'll find 616. He has to be around here somewhere. We'll find him if we have to search the whole Island!"

The two got up and continued on their search. They searched through the dense underbrush making their way forward.

"I wonder where that dummy head, Gantu is. Usually he leads us right to the experiments." Lilo pondered.

After traveling for a bit they heard loud noises coming from up ahead. Gantu was panting with exhaustion resting on a giant log.

Surprisingly 625 were there too and as always he was chomping on a sandwich.

"So…lost another experiment again, huh blubber head?" He said between bites.

Gantu looked angrily at 625 shouting. "Well if you actually did what you were designed to do then we would have got that abomination by now. But no! All you did was complain that your feet hurt or you're still hungry!"

625 rolled his eyes, and then took another bite of his snack. "You are the experiment hunter and I'm the sandwich maker. You do what you do and I'll do what I do."

Just then Rose and Jake came out of the forest facing Gantu and 625.

Rose gasped and Jake growled in annoyance.

Gantu looked up and frowned at the two. "Great. Just what I need to make my day better, the abomination's friends." He said sarcastically.

Jake sneered at the giant alien. "You got a problem fish breath?"

Gantu growled and started towards them menacingly. He tried stomping on Jake and punching but the dragon boy simply blew a fire ball flaming up his clothes.

"Ow! Hot! Hot!" Gantu cried racing towards his ship home.

625 started racing after him "Wait up!" He cried. "I can't run that fast!"

After things calmed down a bit Rose turned to Jake. "What was that? I never saw a creature like that in my life!"

Jake looked at her and gave a small chuckle. "Lilo says he's an alien and Spud thinks he's a land shark. I'm not quite sure what to believe. All I know is that he's a threat."

Rose looked at him skeptically. "Land shark? That's a new one." She laughed too.

As they walked towards the south end of the island, shouts were heard coming from not far away.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Dragon Stone**

Summary: There is an ancient legend of a powerful jewel that could hold much power. The Huntsclan is after it in hopes of getting rid of magical creatures once and for all. It's up to Jake and Rose to prevent this.

**

* * *

**

**What's up? Sorry about the long wait. This is one of the few stories that I haven't pre written. I'm going to try to post new chapters more often. I just wish school didn't get in the way! Anyway I hope you reply. Just no flames. If you have any cool ideas let me know. **

**I don't own American Dragon Jake Long or Lilo and Stitch.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

As they walked towards the south end of the island, shouts were heard coming from not far away.

"Jake! You're here!" Lilo cried as she and Stitch ran towards the two teenagers.

Jake and Rose turned around and saw Lilo chasing after them.

Jake grinned. "Yo Lilo! What's up?" He said good naturedly.

Rose however looked puzzled. She looked at the little girl then back to Jake. "This is the Lilo girl you were talking about?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah. Who'd you think she was?" He looked at her with a spark of curiosity in his eye.

Rose blushed. "Um…I figured she was your girlfriend or something."

Jake laughed at her words. Lilo however looked disgusted. "Eww! Jake's just my friend. Trust me you can have him! My hearts with Kioni!"

Jake smiled at Rose. "Don't worry. You're the only girl for me." He turned back to Lilo getting them back on subject.

"I think I found where your experiment went." Jake pointed to a small cave hidden behind some bushes.

"Well let's go check it out." Lilo said enthusiastically.

Rose nodded. "It's a good thing that land shark alien guy didn't find where 616 went."

Just then Stitch started digging near the bushes. He threw dirt everywhere.

"What's going on Stitch?" Lilo asked curiously.

Stitch pointed to a hole found near a bunch of boulders hidden by the bush. "Cousin! Let's go!" He said happily.

Stitch continued digging making the entrance wider so they could enter the cave.

Rose looked unsure of what to do. "Does he need help?" She asked.

Lilo shook her head. "Nope. Stitch is indestructible like a zombie. He can handle anything!"

Soon Stitch had dug a large hole leading into a dark cavern. Stitch pointed to the cave and got excited. "Cousin is this way!" He said racing ahead.

The others followed. Deeper and deeper they went till the light from the sun was gone.

Soon it was barley any light at all.

"How far does this cave go anyway?" Rose asked looking around while straining her eyes.

Up ahead some mysterious lights glittered from the ceiling of the cave.

"Look! I think I saw something." Jake cried out. He pointed towards the lights.

As they got closer the group realized the lights were actually crystals. They were everywhere not just on the ceiling. They were on the floor too. Deep in the center was the biggest crystal. It was dark red in an oval shape.

"That must be the stone." Rose pointed out. The others nodded.

"Yeah but if this is the stone where is…" Lilo began. Just then 616 jumped in front of them blocking them from getting closer to the stone.

"Leave now!" 616 growled menacingly at them.

"You can talk?" Jake asked confused. "Lilo, this is really starting to freak me out. First mutants from outer space but they can talk to?"

Lilo shrugged. "There are 627 of them. Do you really think I can keep up with every one's special ability?"

616 continued growling. Stitch jumped in between his friends and the experiment.

"We are friends. Jake over there needs stone. Please." Stitch explained.

616 cocked his head and looked at the boy then at the stone. He seemed to be thinking the request over.

Finally he said "Have something worthy to trade it with and I will consider your offer. Till then you are forbidden to come to this cave,"

"But…I don't have anything that I can give you!" Jake stammered.

616 growled again. "That's not my problem. Now leave!" He barked and started chasing them towards the entrance of the cave.

The four ran out as fast as they could to escape 616's sharp teeth.

"Now what?" Rose said panting a little.

Lilo looked thoughtful. "Maybe Jumba could help us! Come on. We have to hurry. I don't want dummy head Gantu getting the experiment and stone before us!"

* * *

I'm having a little poll for judging the names of 616. Let me know which one you prefer. I will post the winning name on the next chapter!

A. Keeper

B. Stone Watcher or Stone (for short)

C. other: Don't favor my ideas? Let me know what you would choose.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Dragon Stone**

Summary: There is an ancient legend of a powerful jewel that could hold much power. The Huntsclan is after it in hopes of getting rid of magical creatures once and for all. It's up to Jake and Rose to prevent this.

**I don't own American Dragon Jake Long or Lilo and Stitch.**

**Chapter 8**

The three kids and one experiment soon got to Lilo's house for it wasn't too far. When someone opened the door it was Pleakley.

"Hi Lilo. Who are your friends?" He asked as he let them in.

"This is Jake and Rose. Jake came here awhile back to help catch Morphalomew remember?" Lilo explained.

Pleakley nodded. "The changing experiment right? Wow it seems like only yesterday you were finding his one true place. Time sure flies by!"

He wiped a tear from his large eye.

"O-kay. Do you know where this Jumba guy is? Lilo said he can help us." Jake asked. He felt a bit uncomfortable around Pleakley.

Pleakley groaned. "That lazy guy? He's in the living room watching the moving picture box. I think it's called a television. Anyway here I am working on keeping this house clean and he doesn't lift a finger!"

Lilo nodded and gave him a smile. " Well, thanks Pleakley. Come on."

The others followed him into the living room. Jumba sat lazily on the couch, noisily munching on some potato chips.

He looked up and peered at them with his four eyes.

"Little girl! Who are these people?"

Jumba stared at Jake curiously. "You helped rescue Morpholomew correct?"

"Um...yeah?" Jake said in agreement.

Jumba smiled warmly. "Ha Ha! Jumba knew he never forgets faces!"

"This is Jake and his friend Rose." Lilo told him.

"We need help with an experiment. Do you remember experiment number 616?"

Jumba looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Hmmm…616…. Oh…yes! Jumba remembers now. He is the guardian experiment designed to guard whatever he feels needs the most protection. One of my stronger experiments but he was not a successful one."

Rose looked puzzled at this statement. "Why wasn't 616 successful? Didn't you just say he was one of the stronger experiments?"

Jumba laughed. "His first assignment was to guard other experiments from prying thieves who wanted to know Jumba's techniques. The only problem was is that he didn't let Jumba near the experiments he was working on!"

Jake sighed with impatience. "This is all well and good but how are we supposed to get the Dragon Stone from him? He won't let us near them unless we have something better to trade it with!"

Jumba shrugged. "616 isn't the brightest experiment. Not like 626 here." He gestured to Stitch who was sitting next to Jumba trying to steal his chips.

Jumba pulled the bag out of Stitch's grasp. "No 626! These are my dehydrated spud chips!"

Stitch grumbled to himself before going of to sulk in the corner.

Jumba shoved another giant handful of chips into his mouth before continuing to speak.

"Just outwit 616 and you can have that stone faster then nobody's business!"

The others were quiet for a moment before Lilo interjected her own comment.

"I think I'll call him Keeper."

Jake and Rose looked at her with confusion.

"You will call who Keeper?" Rose asked curiously.

Lilo rolled her eyes because she always had to explain. It did get old after awhile.

"I think Keeper would be a good name for 616. Don't you agree?"

Jake shrugged. "Hey, it beats being called by a number."

Rose nodded in agreement.

The light was slowly fading in the room, casting long shadows.

Jake looked at the clock that hung on the wall. It read 7:15. He gave Rose a panicked look.

"We better get going. Rotwood's going to throw a fit. We snuck out without his permission and now we are so in trouble." Jake explained.

Lilo nodded understandingly. "Well I guess you better hurry. Come back when you can. Stitch and I will try to find a way to outwit Keeper!"

Jake and Rose nodded and waved goodbye. Together they raced through the forest that surrounded the island.

Finally the last of the sun's rays illuminated the hotel in the distance.

"We made it!" Rose said happily as they reached the lobby.

"Well, well! What do we have here?" Rotwood glared at them through his monocle. He stood outside the lobby, stamping his foot on the ground with impatience.

"Uh…you see Rotwood we were just…" Jake began but Rottwood cut him off.

"How many times do I have to tell you that my name is Professor Rotwood?" The man said in an irritated tone.

Jake and Rose shrugged. "Uh...sorry Rotwood, I mean Professor Rotwood." Rose said as she quickly corrected herself.

"Yeah...don't mind us. We were just coming in." Jake said.

He and Rose tried to get by but Rotwood continued on with his lecturing.

" Don't even think about trying to escape punishment. You have been wandering the island without permission or even supervision! The purpose of this trip is to educate you on the local mythological wildlife not letting you go on your merry way to enjoy a vacation!"

Rose and Jake looked at each other sharing annoyed and frustrated looks.

"Now you two hooligans march of to your separate rooms. You will be not allowed to leave the hotel unless it's strictly for school work!" Rottwood continued pointing to the hallway leading towards the rooms.

The two teens nodded grimly and headed towards there rooms.

"How are we going to get the stone with Rotwood guarding us?" Rose whispered quietly.

Jake looked back to make sure no one else was listening before he said "I have a plan. Don't worry we are going to get that stone!"


	9. Chapter 9

**The Dragon Stone**

Summary: There is an ancient legend of a powerful jewel that could hold much power. The Huntsclan is after it in hopes of getting rid of magical creatures once and for all. It's up to Jake and Rose to prevent this.

* * *

Thanks for your nice reviews. I appreciate those who have been patient with this story. I admit I had a little writers block but now the plot is finally getting exciting. I'm planning on focusing more on Jake and Rose since it's their story. Please read and review but no flames. Advice is always welcomed. 

**I don't own any shows so don't ask.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Rose sighed softly to herself as she watched Jake turn in for the night. He gave her a wave and a smile before opening up his own room and stepping in

Rotwood was so furious that they had snuck out, that he now paroled the hallways making sure there were no escape attempts.

_Like we can't escape him! _Rose thought sarcastically.

Now she even had less time to be with Jake. With the stone filling up their plans, there was no room for just hanging out.

_Maybe we should chill out tomorrow. It would get Rotwood off our backs and give me a chance to spend time with Jake. _Rose mused to herself.

She got out the card key and swiped it through the door. The room was dark and an eerie silence hung over it.

Rose hesitated momentarily before turning on the lights to her room. Once the room was lit up Rose breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm being paranoid." Rose murmured to herself, shaking her head in disgust.

"I'll say!" A voice spoke behind her.

Turning quickly she got into the ninja stance she was trained for. She relaxed once she realized it was only Stacy.

"Oh, it's only you. What are you doing here?" Rose asked.

"We're roommates remember?" Stacy walked into their room and sat on her bed.

"Who else do you think was in here? The boogieman?" Stacy smirked. She reached for her brush and started fixing her hair for the night.

Rose shook her head. "No, I was expecting something worse." She whispered.

Stacy shrugged "Whatever. Just don't go all freaky ninja like on me."

"Oh…yeah, before I forget, this letter came in for you. From some number dude. He said it was important and highly critical for your mission or something."

She handed the letter bound in a dark red envelope to Rose.

This can't be good!" Rose muttered.

Rose carefully opened the envelope and took the letter out. She quickly read the scribbled words and tightly held it in her hand.

"Jake needs to see this!" She ejaculated. The worried expression on her face gave away the note's contents.

Stacy laughed. " There is no way can you go see your boyfriend with Rotwood guarding the halls!"

Rose paced the floor of their room in desperate thought. There had to be some way to contact Jake. It was crucial he should see this letter before it was too late!

Stacy went back to her hair brushing but this time looked sympathetically at the girl. True she was nowhere near her status in the social food chain but she was still a girl needing her boyfriend. That was one thing she could relate too.

"Maybe you can call him on your cell phone or something." The girl suggested.

Rose sighed and shook her head. "He's probably asleep right now. It's too late to talk to him…"

At the thought Rose suddenly stood up and went to her bed to get the backpack that was next to.

"The charm bracelet! Of course! Why didn't I think of it before?" Rose exclaimed excitedly.

She reached into one of the pockets and pulled out a glistening, purple bracelet with on single charm dangling from it.

Rose placed it on her wrist till it rested in a comfortable position. She quickly went about her bed time routines and was soon in her bed.

Sleep did not come easily for her. Rose was far too restless and agitated. What if Number 58 harmed Jake? Or what if he got the stone before she did? The possibilities of danger were everywhere with the Huntsclan looming about.

Finally she sighed and decided to think about Jake. He was so sweet and understanding. Not like any other boy she had met. He was certainly better then Brad that's for sure. Soon she fell into a deep slumber transporting her into the mysterious world of dreams.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Dragon Stone**

Summary: There is an ancient legend of a powerful jewel that could hold much power. The Huntsclan is after it in hopes of getting rid of magical creatures once and for all. It's up to Jake and Rose to prevent this.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and reply. No flames please but constructive critism are always welcomed.**

**I don't own American Dragon or Lilo and Stitch.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Jake watched as Rose turned towards the door into her room. She seemed so anxiety stricken that it hurt his heart. He wanted to comfort her but Rotwood wouldn't let them talk to each other except to exchange sorrow filled goodnights.

He gave her a small wave before he entered his own room. The lights were already on and his friend Spud was messing around on the computer.

"Yo Spud! What's up?" He asked casually.

Spud looked up from his computer. "I'd ask you the same thing. Trixie and I haven't seen you all day. Where have you been?"

"It's a long story. Rose and I went after some magical stone but we found out some giant blue wolf creature is guarding it. Right now we are just trying to figure out how to get it. Jake muttered.

"That's intense! At least you didn't get eaten by any land shark." Spud said with a serious expression on his face.

"They are out there, waiting to prey on hapless victims wondering the island!" He let out a scream and dived behind his own bed.

Jake looked at him quizzically. "Spud? You need to chill dude. You're starting to freak me out!"

Spud got out from behind his bed and stood shakily on the ground. His eyes flashed back and forth checking to see if the coast was clear. Finally he gave a satisfied sigh and hoped back into his computer seat.

"Sorry Jake. Ever since I saw that land shark I've been having nightmares ever since." He explained.

He started messing around continuing with his work that he obviously was very dedicated too.

"Um…Spud? What are you doing?" Jake asked looking at the computer screen with a look of confusion on his face.

Spud typed something and a picture of Stacy showed up on the screen.

"Yes! I found her! She is somewhere on this floor!" Spud cried happily.

Jake shook his head. "Dude, that is so whack! She doesn't even like you! Why can't you take a hint?"

Spud chuckled and let out a love sick sigh. "She is just playing hard to get. I just know it. Someday Stacy will admit her ever dieing affection for the Spudster!"

Jake rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Yeah that will be the day."

Just then the phone rang and Jake and Spud looked up from their arguing.

Jake went over to the table where the phone was and picked up the receiver. "Um hello?"

A familiar yet blaring voice answered. "Jake! It Grandpa. Did you find the Dragon Stone yet?"

Jake looked uncertainly at the phone. "Well G, I guess you could say I found it. There is only one problem though."

"Jake the stone can mean the life or death of magical creatures! What could possibly be the problem?"

"Well, there is this experiment blue wolf creature that won't let us get to the stone. I don't know what to do. It's demanding something more valuable to guard. Any ideas?"

"Hmmm….I'll have to think about it. Perhaps Fu dog and I will find something to solve this dilemma. In the mean time, make sure that stone stays safe. I'm counting on you Jake. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"All right Gramps. Bye." Jake hung up the phone and gave a sigh.

"So what did your gramps want?" Spud asked. He closed his laptop and put it back on the table.

"He just pressured me to protect the stone. Nothing new there." Jake muttered. He stifled a yawn before grabbing some pajamas and heading towards the bathroom to change.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow bro. I'm going to pay a little call on Stacy." He smiled dreamily at the thought before leaving the room.

"Yeah, whatever." Jake said.

He got into his small bed and pulled the covers to his chin. It had been a long day and he was exhausted.

As he slowly drifted into dreamland he could hear Rose calling him.

"Jake? Jake are you there?"

Jake looked around the dream world and saw Rose look at him with a worried expression on his face.

"Rose! What's wrong?" He ran to her and gave her a hug.

"It's the Huntsclan. They are planning an attack to kill you." Rose sobbed sadly as she hugged Jake tightly.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Dragon Stone**

Summary: There is an ancient legend of a powerful jewel that could hold much power. The Huntsclan is after it in hopes of getting rid of magical creatures once and for all. It's up to Jake and Rose to prevent this.

**

* * *

**

**Here is a new chapter. Sorry it me took awhile to update. I had wanted to finish up my Teen Titans story first. At least with that out of the way, I will have more time to dedicate to this story. This chapter is going to be full of Jake and Rose fluff that I hope you enjoy. Replies are always welcomed.**

**I don't own American Dragon Jake Long.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The dream realm had clouds surrounding Jake as he looked around. Not far away, Rose stood with a worried expression on her face. She was obviously searching for him.

Jake noticed right away that something must have been wrong, for she did not smile when she saw him.

"Rose! What's wrong?" He ran to her and gave her a hug.

"It's the Huntsclan. They are planning an attack to kill you." Rose said sadly as she hugged Jake back.

"Say what? How did this happen? " Jake asked, with alarm.

"I got a letter from Number 58 saying he knows who the American dragon really is. He also knows that I've been helping you. Practically the whole Huntsclan is coming. It seems that a war between the huntsclan and magical creatures is about to begin. " Rose explained quietly, her voice full of dread.

Jake looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hmm…well, I guess the only thing to do is to fight back. When are they coming?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. Number 58 will be watching me all the time to make sure I don't stop them. Any ideas?" Rose asked.

"Maybe I can find some help. Knowing the Huntsclan, they will probably go after the stone too. Then we might be able to use this to our advantage."

Rose gave Jake a puzzled look. "There are going to be many hunters there. I mean, your grandpa isn't here; the only ones that can fight are you, me and your friends. Who are you going to ask?"

"Remember Lilo? She has many creatures, like Stitch that can do some damage. A lot of them are on our side and are pretty powerful. Maybe they can help?" Jake suggested.

Rose shrugged. "I guess it's worth a try. How will we contact them if we are always being watched?"

Jake gave her a coy smile and said. "Just leave that to me. Now don't worry, we'll get through this."

"Hopefully your right, I don't want to lose you Jake." Rose sighed softly.

After staring at each other for a moment, Rose gave him a small kiss. "Well, we are already here…how about another dream date?"

Jake's mood lifted when Rose changed the subject. He knew of her concern and didn't want to worry her too much. It was going to be a tough battle but at least they were together. That had to count for something right?

"It's like you read my mind!" Jake said enthusiastically.

Rose smiled. "Good, because I have the perfect place…" She led him through a nearby portal that transported them into one of her memories.

"Where are we?" Jake asked as he looked around the landscape.

They were transported near a small lake surrounded by trees in blossom. Soft wind ruffled the leaves and made small ripples in the clear water.

"This was one of my favorite places when I was little. When I was tired of training, I escaped here to get away from my Huntsclan duties. Though, Huntsmaster was always furious when I returned from my little adventures…" Rose explained.

Her blue eyes gazed at the lake lost in her memories.

Jake nodded with understanding. "What would you do if you had a normal childhood? You know, without the Huntsclan always making you fight against magical creatures?"

"Well, I guess I would be with my family. I know they are out there somewhere. Maybe someday I will find them. First, I have to get away from the Huntsclan and all there lies." She said, her face full of determination.

Ever since she had found out about what the Huntsclan was really about, Rose had a whole new outlook on them. Her voice that had once held pride, now held bitter anger.

"When I learned the real truth about the Huntsclan, I realized they had to be stopped… no matter what." Rose continued.

Jake smiled at her softly. "I'll do whatever I can to help you. Don't worry Rose; I'll always be there for you." He said with sincerity.

Rose angry frown turned into a smile when she looked at Jake. "Thanks Jake. Let 58 and the Huntsman come. We'll be ready for them!"

All of a sudden a large noise rumbled waking Jake up from his sleep.

"Huh? What?" He stuttered looking around the room.

Spud was snoring in his own bed with his laptop on top of his stomach. Jake groaned.

_What a time to wake up! I was having a good dream with Rose too! _He thought as he got up. The noise rumbled into his room again this time coming from outside.

He opened his blinds to the window, and peered outside. Something large was coming towards the hotel.

He quickly grabbed his clothes and headed for the bathroom to change. Whatever it was, it was in trouble.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Dragon Stone**

* * *

Summary: There is an ancient legend of a powerful jewel that could hold much power. The Huntsclan is after it in hopes of getting rid of magical creatures once and for all. It's up to Jake, Rose and some old friends to prevent this. 

**Here is the next new chapter. I'm going to update this more often so you shouldn't have to wait over a month for a new chapter. Reviews and contructive critism are always welcomed. I'm trying to get this story to be the best it can be.**

**I don't own American Dragon or any other show.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Keeper stood outside the cave and gazed around warily. Something was wrong; he could feel it in the air.

He paced the ground nervously; growling softly under his breath. A familiar fish smell filled the air, causing Keeper to tense up at the memory. Gantu was back but this time, he didn't sound like he was coming towards him.

Curiously, Keeper snuck out and hid in the trees. Gantu seemed to be running away from some human. It was a man by the looks of it, dressed in a black and red outfit.

"Not another alien hunter!" Gantu complained as he ran away weapons the man was pointing towards him.

The man sneered at Gantu. "Such a weakling for one so big…" He taunted.

Gantu turned around and faced the man angrily. "I'll show you a weakling!" He growled.

In blind rage, Gantu tried stomping on the man, but he just carefully avoided Gantu's attacks.

The man rolled his eyes at the pathetic attempts till finally, he put a hand out and said calmly "Relax fish-face. I have a proposition for you."

Gantu stared at him suspiciously. "I'm already working for Doctor Hamsterviel. So get lost! I have enough to worry about."

"I wasn't asking you what you wanted. It's more like a demand. Besides, I have a feeling you wouldn't mind. After all you do want that magical wolf creature…Don't you?" The man said, obviously trying to not loose his temper.

Gantu's eyes widened. "Experiment 616? You would help me get him?"

The man nodded. "All you have to do is fight for my side. We could use your strength…despite the fact that you're unnatural filth."

"Fine…I'll help you. Just tell me who you are and what you want me to do." Gantu agreed after thinking for a moment.

The man gave a smile that showed no hint of warmth towards the tall alien. "I'm Number 58 of the Huntsclan. All I want you to do, is help get rid of a little pest of a girl named Rose. I will retrieve the Dragon Stone and bring you your experiment in payment."

Gantu thought quietly for a moment before giving a curt nod. "Fine, I'll take care of the girl later." He stomped back towards his ship grumbling to himself.

Keeper watched what happened in silent shock. It was his duty to guard the stone but he couldn't do it alone.

Keeper quickly went back into the cave to decide what to do next. He stared at the glistening gem while thinking of the right choice of action. 58 was strong, no doubt about that. Gantu was even stronger but not nearly as conniving.

Besides, that Rose girl was in danger. She was the American Dragon's girlfriend he remembered or something very similar to that. He didn't know much about dragons, but Keeper knew they were powerful.

He got up and went to work hiding the stone. The cave was covered with moss and other plant life making an easy covering. It should be hidden from sight for at least for awhile.

Despite his instincts, Keeper knew that going to the dragon, was the right choice and by the looks of things, he had to hurry.

He raced towards the shore side keeping hidden in the undergrowth. Keeper didn't know how the humans would react if they saw him.

The experiment occasionally sniffed the air for the dragon's scent. He was not far away for the smell was reasonably fresh. Keeper continued bounding toward him till Jake was in sight.

Jake was walking around the hotel keeping his eyes and ears open for anything suspicious. Something was wrong and he sure of it when he saw Keeper bounding towards him.

"What are you doing here?" Jake asked with surprise.

"I need your help." Keeper explained as he placed the stone carefully between his front paws. "First though I came here to warn you of a coming threat. I believe you know of Gantu?"

Jake nodded but his face held confusion. "Yeah, I know him. What's this all about? Is something wrong?"

"58 has formed an alliance with Gantu. He plans to use Gantu's strength to kill Rose and form a distraction so the huntsclan can attack." Keeper growled.

Jake narrowed his eyes in anger. "If he wants to get to Rose, he will have to get through me!"

Keeper gave the dragon a nod and said "I suggest you be prepared and ready to fight, dragon. 58 seemed ruthless. He'll probably keep you two separated so you both will be vulnerable and Gantu can attack her."

"I'll keep that in mind. Now, what was it you needed help with?" Jake asked.

"58 is planning to steal the stone as well. I will try my best to prevent this but I might need help." Keeper sighed. Who knows how many huntsclan members could be there? After all, he was one experiment and he could only do so much.

"Sure. We will need more fighters on our side. Maybe Lilo can help." Jake said before his voice was droned out by the sound of powerful winds.

The loud noise seemed to be coming from the sky. Jake and Keeper turned their heads toward the sounds to see five or six helicopters hovering over head.

"It looks they arrived sooner then expected. I must protect the stone before it's too late!"

Keeper ran off towards the cave leaving Jake alone.

Jake peered towards the Huntsclan copters, shading his eyes from the sun's glare. He ran towards the hotel as fast as he could and yelled "Dragon Up!"

He instantly was surrounded by blue smoke leaving him in his dragon form. Jake took off towards the skies and prepared himself for battle.

The war had begun and he was the only dragon there.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Dragon Stone**

* * *

Summary: There is an ancient legend of a powerful jewel that could hold much power. The Huntsclan is after it in hopes of getting rid of magical creatures once and for all. It's up to Jake and Rose to prevent this. 

**Here is the next chapter, and I hope you all like it. Please read and reply.**

**I don't own American Dragon or any other shows.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Rose awoke to a loud noise that entered her room. She looked around sleepily and tried to remember where she was. Stacy was gone and the noise coming from outside seemed to be growing stronger.

When she got up and looked out her window, Rose was shocked to see the Huntsclan pouring out of many helicopters that hovered over the hotel.

Rose quickly got dressed and grabbed her huntstaff. Once she had it and a few other defenses, Rose went downstairs to fight the intruders.

The hotel was already in chaos when she went to the lobby area. Guests and workers were running away from the soldiers that were searching for Jake.

Rose ran farther onward, searching for him in hopes to help Jake out. He was not far away fighting hand to hand combat with another Huntsclan member.

Jake used his claws and tail to throw the huntsmember down. As soon as she could, Rose jumped into battle beside him. The two fought each attacker that came there way but there were too many of them.

"I'll hold them off. You get help!" Rose ordered.

"What about you?! I can't just leave you here to fight them all by yourself!" Jake said as he threw another fighter to the ground.

"I'll be all right. Go on!"

Jake hesitated for a moment but flew towards Lilo's.

Professor Rottwood watched as Jake flew off, passing him by.

"I-I-I can't believe it! A dragon! Look! Did any of you see the dragon? I knew it! I knew they existed!" He sputtered, looking around in hopes of praise.

No one paid any attention to him. They were to busy running away.

Professor Rottwood looked out the window and watched Jake fly off. "Someday Jake…I'll expose your secret. Next time, you won't be so lucky!"

Just then another Huntsclan member saw him and fired dangerous rays from his huntstaff towards him.

Rottwood ran away screaming before he could say anymore.

Not far away, Rose continued fighting her hardest, using all of her kung fu moves she knew by heart. Panting hard, Rose kicked and punched her enemies but without Jake, they just kept on coming and coming.

_I hope Jake gets back soon! I need help! _Rose thought desperately.

Some loud booms interrupted her thoughts and Rose squinted against the sun to see who it was. The figure was so tall; people had to cram their necks up just to see who he was.

The Huntsclan paid the intruder no mind and let him pass without a word.

Rose looked toward the beast in surprise. Was this one of the experiments Jake was talking about?

Gantu looked down at the girl with his large beady eyes.

"Are you Rose?" He asked gruffly.

She nodded, still a little wary of the newcomer. Gantu took out his gun and said "Good. Then I'm here to destroy you!"

High in the sky, the Huntsmaster stood in the biggest copter, with his apprentices 88 and 89 beside him.

"I always knew Huntsgirl was trouble!" 89 said to his friend.

"Yeah! To hang out with the dragon fool, nope that is not right. If I were Huntsgirl, I would have that dragon's skin already! I'd be like whaaa! and he would be like, have mercy 88! Have mercy!" 88 agreed, wishing it was he who got to fight.

Huntsmaster looked down at them through his skull mask, his eyes flashing dangerously. "We'll see where huntsgirl's loyalty lies. Right now we have a dragon to slay."

He jumped out of the copter, and climbed down the rope ladder to meet with Number 58.

58 bowed respectively to the Huntsmaster.

"I'm glad you have arrived. I figured it was time we stop your former apprentice's rebellion don't you think?"

Huntsmaster nodded. "It's a shame Huntsgirl betrayed us, she was such an impressive fighter."

58 sneered. "Not too impressive to beat my secret weapon!"

"What are you talking about!?" Huntsmaster demanded.

58 pointed to the battle between Huntsgirl and Gantu that was already in action.

Huntsmaster stared at him coldly. "Enlisting a magical creature to fight this battle? You say he willingly joined us? 58 it's not like you to betray the Huntsclan."

58 winced a little at his Master's harsh words but he didn't loose his cool.

"I managed to bribe him with some wolf thing he wants. We can worry about that later, right now; there is a battle to win." He explained.

Huntsmaster nodded. "Hopefully this plan of yours works. I didn't come all this way to fight and not get the dragon stone. I want the dragon and that ungrateful Huntsgirl slain now! The less problems, the better."

58 bowed his head. "Yes Huntsmaster. Let's go!"

Not far away, Jake flew as fast as he could towards Lilo's place. It was on the other side of the island and time was running out.

Finally he broke through the trees and saw Lilo and Stitch talking nearby.

"I told you Stitch, we have to see Wasp Mummies IX before we go surfing or we'll run out of time!" Lilo argued.

Stitch shook his head. "Naga. Movie boring, surfing fun!"

Just then Stitch tilted his ears and listened closely.

"What is it Stitch?" Lilo asked curiously.

Before Stitch could answer, Jake appeared out of the sky, and transformed back into his human form.

"Lilo! I need your and Stitch's help." Jake panted loudly, thankful to have found them at last.

"What's going on Jake?" Lilo asked curiously.

"The Huntsclan are attacking. I need Stitch and some other experiments to help fight. Can you find some experiments while Stitch comes with me to fight Lilo?"

Lilo nodded. "Maybe Sparky can help, and Richter. Don't worry Jake; Stitch and I have fought against dummy heads all the time" She said confidently.

"Good. Now right now I have to hurry back. Rose needs my help." Jake said looking anxious with worry.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Dragon Stone**

Summary: There is an ancient legend of a powerful jewel that could hold much power. The Huntsclan is after it in hopes of getting rid of magical creatures once and for all. It's up to Jake and Rose to prevent this.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter, and I hope you like it. Only a few more chapters left just so you know. I hope you continue to read and reply.**

**I don't own American Dragon Jake Long or any other show.

* * *

****Chapter 14**

Back in the hotel room, Jake's cell phone rang repeatedly. However, with Jake fighting the Huntclan outside, the room was empty and no one was there to answer it.

_Come on Jake! Pick up already! _Fu though impatiently. Finally after a few more tries, Fu put down the phone in frustration.

Lao Shi looked at Fu with concern. "Why isn't he answering?"

"He is on vacation Gramps. Jake's probably hanging at the beach or something. Give the kid a break." Fu said calmly.

Lao Shi didn't relax despite Fu's assurances that all was well. Something was wrong...he could feel it in his bones. As he paced the floor in frustration he explained to Fu why he was so upset.

"I know something is wrong. The Huntsclan will try anything to get that stone and Jake is the only dragon there. What should we do?"

"Perhaps we can check up on him? I wouldn't mind getting a good suntan on a nice beach." Fu asked hopefully.

Lao Shi looked thoughtful for a moment, going over the options in his head.

Finally he shook his head and said "For us to travel to Hawaii would take too much time. I'll call the Dragon Council. They are closer and they can give Jake backup if need be. It might not be necessary but it would clear my mind of worry. "

Fu nodded but he was obviously disappointed. "Alright Gramps, and I'll keep on trying to contact Jake."

Before Lao Shi went into the next room, he turned back and said "Find out more about the Dragon Stone too. We'll need as much information on it as we can."

Back at the battle scene, Rose jumped out of the way once again of Gantu's blaster shots. One had grazed her side and it ached painfully.

"Give up girl! You can't win." Gantu sneered as he fired the gun once more.

Rose clutched her side but her eyes held determination. "It's not over yet!" She retorted angrily. Despite her efforts, she stumbled to the ground in pain.

Jake overhead saw what was going on. He flew to Rose's side and stood beside her.

When Rose saw him, her face relaxed into one of relief. She gave him a small smile and said "Hi Jake. It's about time! Did you get the help?"

He nodded and pointed to a few of the experiments fighting some of the Huntsclan warriors.

Gantu glared at the dragon. "Get lost kid. This doesn't concern you."

"Uh yeah I think it does." Jake replied and he threw a few fireballs towards Gantu, melting his blaster and causing him to back up in surprise.

Gantu stared at the boy for a few seconds, obviously remembering their last encounter. Finally after a few moments Gantu said "Forget this. I can get experiment 616 with or without this Huntsclan's help."

So with that, he turned tail and headed back into the island's forest where his ship was.

When Gantu was out of sight, Jake helped Rose to her feet. She stumbled a bit but Jake supported her so she didn't fall again.

"Are you okay?" He asked when he noticed a large gash on her side.

As she moved around, Rose winced with pain but was determined to walk steadily.

"I'm fine. I just need to sit down for a bit." Rose insisted. Jake however did not look convinced.

"We need to dress up that wound before it gets infected." He said giving her his shoulder to lean on. "Do you think you can walk back to the hotel?"

Rose gave a nod, but she every time they moved towards the building, she winced with pain. Jake watched her try to walk and he realized that it wasn't good for her to be moving so much.

"Here, I have an idea." Jake turned into his dragon form and lifted her up in his arms. "You okay?" He asked as they started flying higher.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine." Rose stuttered looking down nervously.

"Don't worry, I won't drop you." Jake assured her with a comforting smile. She smiled back and relaxed a little and hugged his neck as they got higher.

"Thanks Jake, for everything." She whispered before falling asleep in his arms. The wound and the battle both drained the energy out of her, so Rose was exhausted.

Jake made sure the flight was smooth so not to wake her. As they got closer to the hotel, it was surprisingly quiet. Most of the guests and workers had left in fear of the Huntsclan, and the members themselves must have been searching for him.

Jake landed in front of the building when he saw his two friends Trixie and Spud nearby.

"Jakey! There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Trixie exclaimed.

"Yeah, the Huntsclan is looking all over the place for you dude. They could be here any minute!" Spud added.

As they were talking, Jake noticed a few figures standing behind his friends. The two seemed familiar till Jake recognized them to be the Huntsmaster and 58.

They stood in front of them menacingly, pointing their sharp staffs towards them.

"It looks like you were right 58." Huntsmaster told the man before shifting his attention towards the teens. "Your time is up dragon! It's all over…"


	15. Chapter 15

**The Dragon Stone**

Summary: There is an ancient legend of a powerful jewel that could hold much power. The Huntsclan is after it in hopes of getting rid of magical creatures once and for all. It's up to Jake and Rose to prevent this.

**

* * *

**

**This chapter didn't exactly come out like I wanted but it's the best I could come up with. I personally think the next two chapters are better. This is kind of a filler chapter. Anyway, I hope you read and reply. Constructive criticism is always good, just no flames. Thanks for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon Jake Long or any other show.**

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

Back in a small New York electronic shop, an old man stooped over a phone and listened intently to what was said.

"Are you sure this is the only way to win?" Lao Shi asked over the phone.

With a few nods, a few agreement words, he hung up the phone and turned to Fu dog who was waiting impatiently nearby.

"So…what did they say?" Fu asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Lao Shi was silent for a moment, and then he said. "You remember how when I told Jake about how powerful the Dragon Stone was?"

Fu nodded but his eyes still held confusion.

"Well, I just talked with the Dragon Council. We decided to destroy the stone in hopes to prevent magical creature destruction. It's the only way."

"All right Gramps, if that's what you guys think what's best. I guess when Jake gets back to his room; I'll tell him the plan." Fu agreed.

Lao Shi's expression turned to concern when he realized that Fu hadn't reached Jake yet.

"Hopefully he's okay…" Lao Shi said quietly.

Fu nodded, sharing Lao Shi's concerns.

"I guess we'll just have to hope that the Dragon Council can get there in time…" He finally said.

Far away on a Hawaiian island, the Huntsmaster pointed his sharp huntstaff spear head towards Jake and Rose.

"Your time is up dragon! You and my ungrateful apprentice have gotten on my last nerves. Once 88 and 89 get back with the Dragon Stone, all the magical creatures will die." Huntsmaster said cruelly.

"First though, I want to eliminate you two myself, personally."

As he was about to fire the weapon at the two teens, 58 put his hand out to stop the blast.

"58! What do you think you are doing?" Huntsmaster demanded.

58 gazed towards Jake with a look that showed anger and loathing before turning back to the Huntsmaster.

"Let's let the stone do the work... That is what it was designed to do, after all." 58 suggested.

"Besides, it will allow us to watch him be destroyed and accomplish what we came here to do without wasting time. Don't you agree Huntsmaster?" He added.

"Hmm…you may be right." Huntsmaster concluded. He pushed a button on his staff and a large sphinx hair net shot out.

Instantly the power of the net zapped Jake's strength turning him back into his human form.

"So this is your true form? How pathetic." Huntsmaster growled. "I would have thought the American Dragon to be a little more impressive."

Jake looked up and narrowed his eyes angrily at the huntsmaster but the net prevented him from moving anywhere.

Knowing that Rose wouldn't leave Jake's side, the huntsmaster wasn't too worried about her. It was the dragon he wanted most of all, not some rebellious apprentice.

"Don't get any ideas to escape." The Huntsman warned her. "If you so much as move an inch you and the dragon are going down."

Rose glared at him and spitefully said "You won't win! Somebody will stop you."

Huntsmaster laughed. "Who's going to stop me? You? The dragon?" Ha! I seriously doubt that."

They waited for a few minutes, listening intently for the sounds of 88 and 89 approaching. 58 seemed to be the most impatient.

He paced around before finally saying. "That's it. Leave it to a bunch of kids to ruin our chances of winning. Well I'm not going to let that happen!"

58 grabbed his staff and with a curt nod towards the Huntsmaster, he set off to find Keeper.

Huntsmaster watched him go with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Perhaps 58 is ready to be promoted to a higher rank." He mused.

With the Huntsmaster distracted Rose limped over to Jake with a hand clenched to her side. The bleeding had slowed but she was still weak. Despite this though, her main concern was of Jake. "Are you okay?" She asked quietly.

"I've been better. Don't worry Rose I've been in worse situations then this." He said confidently but his eyes betrayed the truth.

"Jake…If we don't make this out…there is something I've been meaning to tell you…" Rose began, blushing a little.

Jake looked at her confused. "Rose…What is it? Is something wrong? "

"No it's just that I think I—" Rose was cut off by loud yelling.

"Huntsmaster! More dragons have come. Come quickly!" 58 said when he ran back into the clearing they stood.

"More dragons! They've come to protect the stone." Huntsmaster growled. "Well…let's see them try. Come on."

Quickly forgetting about the two teens huddled under a sphinx net the Huntsclan members ran towards Keeper's cave.

"Keeper must be in trouble. I said I would help him but I can't even get out of this net." Jake growled.

"It's okay Jake. Now that the 58 and Huntsmaster are distracted I can help remove it." Rose said, managing to tug the net off.

Once the net was gone, Jake's strength returned and he managed to help Rose to her feet. She stumbled a bit but he held on tight.

"Man I'm starting to hate those things." Jake grumbled looking at the net with annoyance.

"You're lucky. I've seen what the Huntsclan can do firsthand and I found that it's not every day that they leave their prey unguarded." Rose said bitterly.

Jake nodded but then looked thoughtful. "I wonder what dragons they were talking about. Do you think it's Gramps?"

Rose shrugged. "I guess we'll have to go over there to find out."


	16. Chapter 16

**The Dragon Stone**

Summary: There is an ancient legend of a powerful jewel that could hold much power. The Huntsclan is after it in hopes of getting rid of magical creatures once and for all. It's up to Jake and Rose to prevent this.

* * *

**I know I haven't been so frequent with my chapters but once my summer vacation gets here I'll be able to write more. Luckily I got a few chapters prewritten so I can post them sooner. Please read and reply.**

**I don't own American Dragon Jake Long or Lilo and Stitch. **

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**About a half hour earlier…**

"Hey 89 what do you think the Huntsmaster will do when we come back with the stone and that wolf thing's pelt?" 88 asked his friend as they walked across the islands terrain.

"I bet he will give us medals or maybe even a promotion." 89 gushed happily.

As they walked closer, Keeper could smell them coming. He stood outside the cave door and growled softly under his breath as the two boys came closer.

"Do you think that's the wolf thing Huntsmaster warned us about?" 89 whispered.

"No there's another magical wolf guarding a cave. Of course fool! What else could it be?" 88 whispered back sarcastically.

"No need to get snappy." 89 grumbled.

88 ignored him and aimed his hunt staff at Keeper.

"Give us the stone and we might just let you live." 88 said in his best threatening voice.

89 looked confused and turned to his friend. "I thought we were going to give its pelt to Huntsmaster?"

88 groaned. "Yeah, but he doesn't know that!"

Keeper watched the two boys argue amongst themselves with a mild interest. All he had to do was get them out of the area and they would probably forget what they were doing here in the first place.

After making up his mind, Keeper charged towards them and the boys dropped their staffs. They started to run towards the woods with Keeper close behind.

By the time 58 got there the area around the cave was deserted. There wasn't a sign of the beast and the only hint of the 88 and 89's presence were the two hunts staffs abandoned on the ground.

_The thing must have eaten them. _He thought indifferently and proceeded to go into the cave.

The outside of the cave was small but once he managed to get inside by bending down he noticed it was much larger. It was dim inside, with only faint sun light outside reflecting of the crystal ceiling.

The stone stood wedged between a few ordinary rocks, half hidden by all the clutter.

The only sign it was there, was the unusual red coloring it had. He reached down and grabbed it before heading out of the cave.

_That was much easier then I thought it was… _58 thought to himself. As he looked up into the sky he noticed two familiar shapes coming towards him.

"What! More dragons?!" 58 said in disbelief. "The American Dragon must have gotten help…well I'll take care of that."

He thought quickly and decided his options. _I could fight them myself…but they are probably at there most powerful being full grown. I'd be a fool to take them on alone. I must get Huntsmaster._

58 ran back into the woods with the dragon stone tucked loosely in one of his pockets.

"Huntsmaster! More dragons have come. We need reinforcements fast!" 58 told him. Huntsmaster nodded and followed him to where the two dragons were just landing.

"Something is amiss Councilor Andam. Do you suppose we got here in time?" One of the dragons said with an English accent.

"We must search for the American Dragon, Councilor Kulde. I have a feeling there is trouble ahead." The second one answered.

As Andam and Kulde walked the island strange sounds could be heard coming from nearby.

"I think we should stay in our dragon forms. I do not trust this place." Kulde whispered to Andam.

"I think you're right." 58 said. "It makes you a more worthy prize once you're slain."

The two dragons looked up at the two hunters with angry looks in their eyes.

"So we meet again Huntsclan members." Andam said as he and Kulde got into a fighting stance.

"So it appears." Huntsmaster answered. Tension filled the air and the two teams circled each other, almost daring the other to attack.

58 threw the first attack, aiming his spearhead towards Andam. He ducked and threw flames at him.

Together they fought the battle became desperate. Kulde became weak, after spilling lots of blood. He struggled to fly but collapsed with the effort. Andam watched his friend with worried eyes but he knew he had to keep the Huntsclan from getting closer.

Kulde breathed heavily as he tried to regain his strength. As he looked around, something shiny on the ground caught his eye…


	17. Chapter 17

**The Dragon Stone**

Summary: There is an ancient legend of a powerful jewel that could hold much power. The Huntsclan is after it in hopes of getting rid of magical creatures once and for all. It's up to Jake and Rose to prevent this.

* * *

**Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are always welcomed. **

**I don't own American Dragon Jake Long or Lilo and Stitch.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Jake helped Rose travel towards the battle sight. Sounds of fighting could be heard and he itched to help the other dragons fight back. The Huntsclan had done so much to ruin his life and the people he cared about. Despite his longing for revenge, Rose came first.

"Stop treating me like I'm fragile Jake." She insisted. "I've handled worse, trust me."

"Whether you think it's bad or not, you still will probably need stitches. You're just lucky the bleeding slowed down." Jake said, as he helped her walk.

"I will be fine. What you need to do is help the other dragons. I don't want to lose you Jake. If you don't get over there, the stone will take you away from me… So please…just go…" Rose sighed.

Jake looked at her then looked towards where the sounds where coming from. "All right but if you need my help, I'll be here instantly."

Jake turned back into his dragon form and flew towards the beach where the battle was taking place.

Rose smiled softly as she watched him go. It was nice that he cared so much about her. The Huntsclan never gave her the love she needed and it felt good to have it.

Since Jake was gone to battle the Huntsclan, Rose decided to sit on a rock because her leg was starting to hurt. Being injured made her feel useless because it kept her from fighting against those who messed with her life for so many years.

"My battle skills would be useful if not for this stupid gash…" She muttered angrily under her breath.

She looked up from her wound when she heard some sounds rustling in the undergrowth. Tensing up, she prepared to meet any Huntsclan member that came. Instead she saw a small girl and a blue dog.

_Wait…blue__ dog? Oh yeah! It must be Lilo with Stitch. _Rose thought and ushered her over.

The younger girl looked over at her in surprise. "Rose? What are you doing here?"

Rose sighed. "I was going to help Jake win against the evil Huntsclan but that big brute Gantu attacked me with his gun. He nicked my leg…see?" She explained.

Lilo nodded sympathetically. "Well, the other Huntsclan people were driven out all ready." She gave a small laugh. "They may have seen strange creatures before but I doubt they have seen real live aliens!"

Rose chuckled too. "I wish I could have seen there faces."

Her expression changed though as she looked wistfully in the direction Jake left.

"Do you think Jake's going to be okay?" She whispered.

Lilo smiled and gestured her over. "There's only one way to find out!"

Rose looked at the girl doubtfully. "How? If the Huntsclan catch us I can't fight back."

Lilo pointed towards Stitch. "He can lift a thousand times his own weight. I doubt a bunch of dummy heads are going to harm us. Now come on! We are missing all the action!"

Rose hesitated but followed after the girl, and limped towards where she had hid.

"Rose! Look! Is that Jake?" Lilo whispered, she pointed to a red dragon battling against two men in dark clothes.

"Yes, that's Jake. What's happening?" Rose asked quietly. She curiously watched what was going on.

No words were said when the American Dragon arrived. Jake was surprised that the councilors were there. Nether less, he jumped right into battle, using claws, teeth and flame to keep the Huntsclan at bay.

Andam was breathing fire towards Huntsmaster and Kulde was thrown on the ground by a blast of 58's staff. Jake had come just in time and was helping Kulde and Andam keep the Huntsclan at bay.

When Kulde had fallen to the ground, he noticed a red glow coming from the ground. Making sure the two Huntsclan members were distracted he reached for the sand and held it up to inspect it.

Huntsmaster was fighting fiercely against the three dragons. One dragon was powerful enough but three were proving to be quite a challenge. He blocked one of the older dragon's fiery flames before looking up and noticing something in the other dragon's claws. The Dragon Stone!

Furious he called to 58 who was fighting the American Dragon.

"58! Get that stone back before the dragons use it to their advantage!" He ordered. 58 gave a nod and threw himself at Kulde. Kulde fought him off, and managed to throw him to the ground.

"It's time to end this once and for all!" Kulde said. He uttered some words under his breath and the stone began glowing brighter and brighter.

Watching from her hiding spot Rose gasped as the light seemed to engulf the entire beach. Both the Huntsclan and the dragons stopped in mid battle and waited for what was to come.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Dragon Stone**

Summary: There is an ancient legend of a powerful jewel that could hold much power. The Huntsclan is after it in hopes of getting rid of magical creatures once and for all. It's up to Jake and Rose to prevent this.

**

* * *

**

**Here is the next chapter. Soon you will see what the dragon stone is capable of and how it affects this story. Hopefully this chapter meets up to your expectations and you like it. I'm almost done with this story but I'm still working on the ending. It will take a bit of time but I want this story to end just right. Please read and review.**

**I do not own American Dragon Jake Long or Lilo and Stitch.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

As the red light increased, strange things started to happen. The light started to glow even brighter by the second, and soon the dragons were fading from the two Huntsclan member's vision.

When the dragon stone began to take effect, the Huntsmaster and 58 were stunned and furious by what was happening. 58 reacted instinctively by reaching for his staff and firing energy blasts in quick procession towards the dragon's almost invisible forms.

"Master, what's happening?" 58 demanded. Instead of hitting the three dragons, his blasts missed. Despite his growing frustration however, it didn't stop him from continuing to throw more powerful blasts towards them. Just like his first attacks, these also evaded their targets.

Within moments the dragons had completely faded, leaving the Huntsmaster silent as he glared around him. There was nothing there from what he could see. The ancient legends had proved to be true.

"The dragons have activated their stone! Now that it is restored, it will prevent us to see the dragons! Even if we did find them, the stone would be useless to us." Huntsmaster spat.

His skull mask did not give away his expression but the shinning eyes behind his mask betrayed his inner fury.

"Those filthy vermin walk among us? Isn't there something we can do? A counter spell? Anything?" 58 asked. It seemed impossible, unbelievable. He was determined to keep his eyes locked onto the last position he had saw his quarry.

Huntsmaster didn't answer, he didn't need to. 58 finally realized his master was right, and jammed his spear end into the sand in defeat. Magical creatures were now out of the Huntsclan's reaches, and there was nothing they could do about it.

Ever since the stone started to glow, Jake had not a clue what was going on. Earlier, it looked like they were losing but now the Huntsmaster and 58 weren't even facing in their direction. 58 had kept on firing his blasts, but each time he missed the three of them entirely.

"What happening? Why can't they see us?" Jake asked.

The two council members were back in their human forms by now, and were coming towards Jake with the stone in Kulde's hand. They patted each other on the back and smiled cheerfully at Jake.

Kulde held out his hand and placed the stone into Jake's. When Jake took it, he looked at the small red stone with surprise. The damaged corners on the rock were gone, as well as the many cracks that had once covered its surface.

"It was originally agreed by the Dragon Council to destroy the dragon stone, but when your Grandpa called I realized that doing so might not be the best option." Andam began.

Jake nodded. "Yeah, Gramps mentioned something about that. So then what happened?"

"Fu was worried about you and was the one who came up with the idea to restore it. Luckily he found a spell that might work and told it to us. That's the one Kulde used. So we now we can use the stone to do what it was originally meant to do." Andam added.

Jake looked back at the Huntsclan members before facing the older dragons,

"So this thing made them blind? Is that why they can't see us?" He asked, still a little confused about how this worked.

In the beginning of the trip, Lao Shi had mentioned what the stone did, but Jake had been too distracted with Rose being hurt and looking for the Dragon Stone. Its true uses were now being shown and he was startled by the effects.

"In a way they are blind…but only to magical creatures. Now humans will be unable to see dragons in their true form. Nor will they be able to see any other magical creature in the world." Kulde explained.

"Wait…if that means humans can't see magical creatures anymore…does that mean…oh no! Rose! Can she see me?" Jake asked, looking panic stricken.

The other dragons looked at each other then looked at Jake with sympathetic expressions on their faces.

"We are not sure young dragon. Being that we can change our forms…the possibilities are quite unknown. Keep in mind this is an ancient spell." Kulde said quietly.

"No! That's not fair! That means I won't be able to see my friends, my dad or Rose!" Jake exclaimed angrily.

"Jake!" Andam said, trying to keep his temper under control. "It was the best option for the magical world. If we haven't had done this, you wouldn't be here and innocent lives would have been destroyed!"

Jake was silent for a few moments, thinking about what had happened. "Would anybody see him again? Would he ever get to skateboard with his friends again? Or hang out with his dad? Would Rose even wonder what happened to him?

"I can see you need some time to recuperate Jake. It has been a trying day for all of us. I don't know about you, but I could use a nap. That battle took a lot out of me." Kulde said, breaking the silence between them.

"We will see you soon. In the meantime Councilor Kulde and I will find a safe place to hide this stone." Andam said, taking the stone back and placing it into one of his robe's pockets.

Jake did not look up when they spoke. He simply hung his head feeling as if a part of him would be gone forever.

Councilor Kulde smiled encouragingly at the boy. "Do not be so down hearted young one. We won a victory today. Your grandfather would have been proud to have seen you fight."

So the councilors gave a last goodbye before changing back into their dragon forms and taking off towards the sky.

Jake sighed as he watched them go. It was almost twilight and the sun was just beginning to fade over the ocean, causing brilliant streaks off orange and yellow across the sky.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Dragon Stone**

Summary: There is an ancient legend of a powerful jewel that could hold much power. The Huntsclan is after it in hopes of getting rid of magical creatures once and for all. It's up to Jake and Rose to prevent this.

* * *

**This chapter is going to have a lot of fluff, just to warn you. I maybe have one chapter left to serve as an epilogue. So till next time, I hope you enjoy the 19****th**** chapter of Dragon Stone.**

**I don't own American Dragon Jake Long or Lilo and Stitch.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

In her hiding spot, Rose watched the battle with growing frustration. Several times Number 58 and the Huntsmaster attacked the dragons, barely missing them by inches.

With each blast growing stronger, it seemed as if the Jake and the councilors were slowing down. Rose wanted to help out, but she wasn't a fool. Fighting with a wounded leg, would only worsen the odds of the fight.

After growing up, surrounded by hunts and battles, Rose was used to this sort of thing. Battles and bloodshed were common when you were a Huntsclan member and it was something she was used to.

Lilo however had only seen a piece of what could really happen. In this fight, people could actually die! People that she knew… like Jake.

The little girl hugged Stitch, while trying to keep her eyes peeled on the fight. Stitch anxiously watched too, unsure of what to do. Lilo needed him, but Jake needed him too!

While they watched in tense anticipation, one of the biggest of the three dragons, Councilor Kulde, stood holding the red stone firmly in his hand. He started muttering some words but the girls were too far away to make out what he was saying.

"What's he doing? Doesn't he know there is a battle going on?" Lilo whispered to Rose in bewilderment. Rose didn't answer but just continued to watch.

_Surely it won't happen. After all it's just a legend wasn't it?_ Rose thought, biting her lip with worry.

As soon as Kulde's mouth stopped moving, a bright red glow started erupting from the little stone. It grew bigger and bigger, until it incased the world in a bright crimson hue.

"Rose…what's happening? Jake….he's….look!" Lilo sputtered in surprise.

"Jake…oh no! Jake!" Rose cried out softly. She knew it. It had been all part of the legend. When a dragon spoke the unique spell, the stone could be used to its full power.

Now Jake was fading from her very eyes. First the three became transparent but within seconds they were entirely invisible. It was as if they never existed.

"No…it can't be…the stone. It actually…no…" Rose whispered in disbelief.

"What's going on Rose? What happened to Jake?" Lilo asked, sensing that something terrible had happened.

Rose sighed before saying softly, "The stone did what it was supposed to do Lilo. It made sure those magical creatures can never be seen by humans."

"We won't get to see Jake again? Not ever? Can't you do something?" Lilo demanded.

Rose was silent for a few moments. "I think he is gone Lilo. He is after all… a dragon."

"That's not fair though! Jake's our friend. We can't just give up. I bet there is something we are missing." Lilo protested.

"Come on Lilo." Rose said as she got up. "We better get back before the Huntsclan find us. If we do we are in great danger, whether Stitch is here or not."

"But…we can't just leave. What about Jake?" Lilo asked.

Rose didn't answer; she just hobbled towards the hotel, trying to ignore the tears that were starting to fall from her eyes.

As Rose walked farther on, she was faintly aware that Lilo and Stitch were following her. She didn't really care though. Her mind was on Jake, and all the things left unsaid. She would never get to tell him the truth. Never get to hear his voice again.

Rose shook her head wildly trying to lose the overwhelming despair she felt. She wiped away the tears from her eyes and stared transfixed on the road ahead.

Lilo followed behind close behind Rose, and was also lost in thought. Jake didn't have to disappear. She had seen the impossible in her life but to have a friend pulled out of her fingers was almost too much.

"Lilo okay?" Stitch asked her worriedly. His long ears drooped and he gave her a sympathetic look.

"Yeah… I guess so. I suppose that now that all this is over, we can find that lost experiment. Keeper, remember?"

Stitch nodded, but something distracted him. He sniffed the air and suddenly became very alert. "Lilo… look! Jake!"

Lilo looked at the little blue alien in surprise. "Jake? You know he's gone Stitch. He disappeared right before our eyes like a ghost wasp mummy!"

Stitch didn't listen, and raced quickly ahead. Alarmed, Lilo started to run after him while yelling towards Rose, "Come on! I think Stitch knows where Jake is!"

Rose looked up at the girl in surprise. A mixture of joy and disbelief crossed her face, and soon she was racing after Lilo as fast as her leg would allow.

"Lilo! Wait! What are you talking about? Lilo!" Rose yelled, but Lilo just kept on running.

Not far away, Jake was walking back towards the hotel with a defeated look upon his face. The dragon council claimed he won the battle, but inside, it felt as if he lost a whole lot more.

As the large hotel building became steadily closer, but Jake didn't notice. He kept replaying the battle in his mind, wondering what he could have done to make things better.

"Jake! Jake!" said some voices directly behind him. Jake turned around, confused. How could anyone see him? Wasn't he invisible to normal humans?

Shaking his head to clear the growing thoughts of hope, Jake continued walking down the path. He didn't want to make this harder then it already was.

While Lilo continued chasing after Stitch, she noticed a familiar shape in the distance. It was large and seemed to look a lot like…Jake!

Thrilled, the young girl practically tackled him to the ground, while exclaiming happily "Jake! You're okay!"

"What? Lilo?" Jake looked down at the small girl in surprise.

"Jake! I knew it! You really didn't disappear for good. Rose thought you did, but I knew it!" she cried out happily.

Jake was speechless for a few moments before he saw Rose. Her face held complete bewilderment and joy, matching the one he had on his own face.

They were both silent for a few moments before Rose whispered. "I thought you were gone forever…"

Jake smirked. "Think you could get rid of me that easy? I don't think so. I'm just glad that you can see me!"

"But…how? How can I see you? The dragon stone makes you invisible to both me and Lilo. Yet, here you are, as if this never happened." Rose protested.

Jake shrugged and said "I don't know. I suppose it's because I'm not in dragon form."

Rose's confusion faded and she tackled Jake just as Lilo had done.

"You better not scare me like that again!" Rose whispered into his ear.

Jake just smiled and kissed her. "I'll try not to. After all, I care about you to much." He said when their lips parted.

Rose grinned too before kissing him back.

Lilo and Stitch however, watched with disgusted faces.

"Come on Stitch. I don't want to continue watching all this mushy stuff. Let's leave that to Rose and Jake." Lilo said, as the two walked away from the couple.

Stitch nodded his head. "Ih! Love icky!"

Jake and Rose didn't notice their younger friends leave. With the battle for the stone already fought, they were too busy enjoying each others company.


End file.
